Chapter 10: The Battle with Zim
Chapter 10 - The Battle with Zim is the tenth chapter of Chronicles of Illusion. It was first released on both YouTube and DailyMotion on February 11, 2014. Characters Mickey Mouse Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Beavis Butt-head Zim Gir Danny Phantom Jake the Dog Sailor Moon Astro Boy Max Garfield Kirby Pac-Man Lillian the Rabbit The Illusion Mistress Minnie Mouse (flashback only) Aladar Freakazoid (cameo) Bullwinkle (cameo) Barney (cameo) Ickis (cameo) Krumm (cameo) Oblina (cameo) Luigi (cameo) Plot The chapter opens with Aladar getting caught in a electric force field. He trys to brake out, but is unsuccessful at doing so. Then he teleports away. Then goes to a fight scene with Danny and Zim. When Danny is about to be killed by Zim, he is rescued by Astro Boy. Danny, Jake, Sailor Moon and Astro Boy then case after Zim. Then cuts to Mickey remembering the storm that happened during his date with Minnie and they both got sucked into a red warp hole. The Lillian and Gir runs by him, and Mickey chases after them. Then cuts to Max by a river where he finds Zim's remote control that trapped Garfield, Kirby, and Pac-Man in the electric force field (which failled out of Zim's pocket during his battle with Danny). Max presses the button on the center of the remote, which deactivates the electric force field, and the three hunger hoarders hunt down Zim. Then Lillian and Gir shows up. Max thinks that Gir is a toy robot, but Lillian tells him that he's actually a real robot that wants to kill them. Gir states that he doesn't want to hurt them, but wants to play with them. Then Mickey Mouse shows up and tells Gir to leave the 2 rabbits alone. Then Gir runs to Mickey, wanting to hug him, but gets kicked by Kirby. Garfield, Kirby, and Pac-Man continue their hunt for Zim, and Mickey, Max, and Lillian follow them. Then cuts to the forest were Gir lands on top of the tree and Zim appears. After Zim yells at Gir for not doing what he ordered him to do, and Gir falls of the tree, Sailor Moon attacks Zim with the Moon Tiara attack. Then Gir eats a cupcake. Zim lands in a field where Phineas, Ferb, Beavis, and Butt-head are at, and Zim and Sailor Moon have a fight scene. Later on, Astro Boy, Jake the Dog, Danny Phantom, Garfield. Kirby, Pac-Man, Mickey Mouse, Max, and Lillian join the battle against Zim, while Phineas, Ferb, Beavis, and Butt-head watches. Danny brakes Zim's remote control that trapped Garfield, Kirby, and Pac-Man in the electric force field, and Zim realises that he can't defeat an army of these "other worldly creatures alone. Zim tells the 14 heroes that "this is far form over" and that "they will rule these worlds" and they "you will all be destroyed". Zim calls Gir, and they get on the Voot Runner (also known as the Cruiser). and escapes. Then the 14 heroes chase after them. Then The Illusion Mistress is seen high in the sky, then teleports away. Screenshots Zim vs. danny 2.png Danny in a cave.png Mickey in the Plain.png Garfield Kirby and Pac-Man.png Garfield Kirby and Pac-Man 2.png Max and lillian...png Gir is here.png Zim in the plain.png Phineas, ferb, beavis, and butt-head.png Danny and astro boy.png Sailor moon and jake.png The fight.png Danny and astro fighting zim.png Pac-Man attacking Zim.png Garfield, Kirby, and Pac-Man 3.png Lillian taunting.png Mickey, Zim, and Kirby.png To the Cruiser.png Zim and Gir in the Cruiser.png Zim and Gir escapes.png The Illusion Mistress watches.png Music The chapter features music from Tekken 5 and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It also features StridentMars remix of the extras and options menu theme from Sonic Mega Collection. Reception Since it's release, the chapter received over 80 views and 3 likes on YouTube. The-Man-Of-Tomorrow praised the chapter for the fight sequences and the Freakazoid cameo. Trivia *''This is the first chapter of the series released in 2014.'' *''This is currently the longest chapter in the series, lasting 14 minuet and 17 seconds.'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog appears in the opening Molly Ketty Productions logo, even though he doesn't appear in the actual chapter.'' Category:Chronicles of Illusion chapters